Night at the City of Lights
by undine-yaha
Summary: diambil dari HiruMamo scene favorit kita saat Death March. Mamori yang khawatir akhirnya masuk ke kamar Hiruma untuk memastikan keadaannya, dan disanalah sebuah pengakuan terjadi. Last chapter updated! Malam yang indah buat Sena dan Suzuna! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna…undine disini! ^^v

Ini adalah translated fic dari judul yang sama atas permintaan Riichan LuvHiru. Sebetulnya sudah banyak yang membuat cerita dari HiruMamo scene saat akhir Death March di Las Vegas itu…tapi kuharap yang kutulis ini kalian juga menyukainya!

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction

-Night at the City of Lights-

Written by: undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke

Inspired by: Right Kind of Wrong-LeAnn Rimes, Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows, Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne

"Spartan yang menakjubkan," ujar Suzuna,"Dia masih mampu menembaki anak-anak. Kekuatan fisiknya memang menakjubkan."

"Mm…yeah…," Mamori berkomentar singkat.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus bertanya pada Yo-nii tentang kakakku!" Suzuna berkata sambil melangkah ke kamar Hiruma.

"Jangan, Suzuna-chan!" Suzuna berhenti melangkah. "Maksudku…lakukan itu besok saja…," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna agak sedikit bingung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya .

Setelah melihat Suzuna masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Mamori diam-diam pergi ke kamar Hiruma. Sejujurnya Mamori sangat khawatir padanya. Mamori bisa melihat kalau wajah Hiruma pucat.

Manajer itu terlihat sedikit ragu. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum, dan menekan bel pintu kamar Hiruma.

"Ting…tong…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ting…tong…"

Masih sunyi.

"Hiruma-kun? Apakah kau BENAR-BENAR tertidur?" tanya Mamori. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu dan…berhasil!

"Wow. Bukankah pintu ini terkunci secara otomatis?" Mamori berpikir sebentar,"Mm…baiklah, aku masuk saja. Permisi…"

Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Firasat Mamori buruk. Ketika ia menyalakan lampu, dilihatnya Hiruma terkapar di tempat tidurnya, memeluk senapannya. Nafasnya berat, wajahnya terlihat sakit.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun?"

Mamori yang kaget segera menghampirinya. Cerberos bahkan tidak tidur, ia menunggui Hiruma disamping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan agak takut Mamori menyentuh kening Hiruma dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun!" Mamori kaget,"Badanmu panas sekali! Kau demam, Hiruma!"

Dengan wajah panik Mamori keluar untuk mencari handuk dan air dingin untuk mengompres Hiruma.

"Mmmh…," Hiruma terbangun dengan kompres di dahinya. Dengan cuek ia mengambil handuk itu dan melemparnya. Hiruma bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Mamori duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur.

"Tch. Manajer sialan. Kuberitahukan padamu, jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan aku," ujar Hiruma ketus,"Ini cuma demam."

"Cuma demam katamu?" Mamori yang kesal tanpa sadar mulai menangis,"Kau sakit, Hiruma-kun! Kau kelelahan! Hari demi hari saat Death March, segala yang kupikirkan hanyalah tentangmu, kapten, kau berlatih begitu keras dan memaksakan dirimu, tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri…"

Mamori begitu sedih. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang berwarna biru safir. Hiruma hanya memandangnya dingin. Namun Mamori tak berhenti juga, ia masih terisak.

Akhirnya, Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu. Mamori kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis," ujar Hiruma,"Kalau kau menangis, kau kelihatan lebih…"

"Lebih?"

"Kekeke…LEBIH SIALAN."

"Aku seharusnya tak pernah berharap kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik dari mulutmu itu," Mamori tertawa sepintas.

"Tampaknya…kau begitu memperhatikanku, ya…," setan itu menyeringai,"Coba kutebak. Jangan-jangan…kau menyukaiku ya, manajer sialan?"

"Iya…AH! NGGAK! A-aku…hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai manajer saja," ujar Mamori dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Manajer, eh?" Hiruma mengangkat alisnya dengan jahil,"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika…jika…"

"Jika apa?"

Ekspresi Hiruma berubah serius. Huh, dia sangat tidak suka situasi seperti ini…tapi…

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori bertanya dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut.

"SIALAN. Bagaimana jika quarterbackmu mencintaimu?"

Mamori terbelalak. Entah mengapa rasa bahagia menyapa hatinya.

"Kalau aku adalah quarterback itu, maka…," Hiruma kembali menyeringai,"Aku ingin manajer itu menjadi manajerku selamanya."

DEG!

Mamori memandangi kedua kakinya dilantai, pipinya bersemu merah, mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mamori tahu Hiruma memiliki maksud tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaannya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, manajer sialan. Apa-apaan pipi sialanmu memerah seperti itu? Jelek sekali," ledek Hiruma.

Mamori masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Hmm…sepertinya tidak juga…," Hiruma mengangkat alis dengan jahil,"Warnanya masih lebih bagus daripada warna pakaian dalammu tiga hari yang lalu…"

"APA? DASAR!" Mamori membentaknya marah,"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menjadi manajermu, selamanya…," gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori dan berkata,"YA-HA! Kau bisa menciumku sekarang."

"Hah? NGGAK AKAN!" jerit Mamori sambil mendorong Hiruma menjauh,"Dasar setan! Kalau saja ada sapu disini maka akan kupukul kepalamu!"

Namun Mamori terdiam, karena tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menarik tangannya, mengecup pipinya sekilas dan mendekap Mamori dalam pelukannya, erat. Untuk pertama kalinya, inilah dia, setan yang kelelahan itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang malaikat.

Perlahan, Hiruma berkata…

"Aku punya masalah. Masalah sialan macam apa aku tidak begitu tahu…baiklah, aku jatuh cinta. Aku memikirkannya setiap saat, dan tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Berapa lama aku bisa menyembuhkan cinta sialan itu? Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu. Dan aku tidak dapat menghindar dari cinta sialanmu. Namun aku juga seakan tak bisa memasuki cintamu, yeah…kau tahu sendiri, manajer sialan, sesuatu yang dulu paling aku sukai adalah amefuto sialan."

Hiruma berkata panjang lebar dan menghela nafas.

Perlahan, Mamori dapat mendengar jantung Hiruma berdegup kencang, sama dengannya.

Mamori tersenyum dan berkata,"Aku sangat mengerti. Kau dapat mencintai seseorang, teman-temanmu, Devil Bats, amefutomu…tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau punya teman-temanmu disampingmu. Dan kau punya aku, manajermu. Jangan kau ambil semuanya sendirian, meskipun kau adalah sang kapten."

Hiruma tersenyum sepintas. Ia menyudahi pelukannya dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau akan menjadi manajerku selamanya. Kalau begitu, yang perlu kaulakukan adalah…," Hiruma menunjuk Mamori yang telah siap dengan kertas dan pena,"Siapkan sarapanku, nggak ada bubur. Jangan lupa, permen karet. Yang tidak ada gulanya, gula sialan. Dan suruh anak-anak itu untuk kembali latihan. Siapa yang malas akan makan peluru-peluruku, kekekeke…," Hiruma terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus beristirahat," ujar Mamori sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Saat ia akan mematikan lampu, Hiruma yang tidur membelakanginya memberikan sebuah sandi.

"Kau bisa…tidur bersamaku…di atas tempat tidur ini…"

"Hah? Tidak mau! Dasar Hiruma-kun! Kau memang benar-benar sebuah kesalahan! Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan!" Mamori marah-marah meskipun perkataannya tidak serius.

"Berisik. Kau mengganggu tidurku saja, manajer sialan. Keluarlah dari sini!"

"Mou…kau ini!"

Terlambat. Hiruma sudah tertidur pulas.

Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan mematikan lampunya. Saat ia keluar, terlihat Kurita sedang berada di koridor.

"Kurita-kun?"

"Ah! Mamori…," Kurita menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan diluar? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Mamori.

"Ano…aku mengkhawatirkan Hiruma. Firasatku mengatakan dia sedang tidak sehat. Tapi nggak apa, karena sudah ada kau yang merawatnya," Kurita tersenyum.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Yeah…Hiruma selalu mengunci hatinya, juga perasaannya, tapi tidak padamu. Dia mempercayaimu, seperti dia percaya padaku dan Musashi. Tapi…kau berbeda," Kurita berkata,"Kau gadis pertama yang kutahu dapat mencairkan hatinya yang beku."

Mamori benar-benar merasa malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi tidur. Terima kasih, selamat malam…," hidung Kurita mulai meniupkan gelembung dan ia tertidur di sana, dalam posisi berdiri.

"Kurita-kun! Pergi ke kamarmu!" tegur Mamori.

"Zzz…kari ayam…ramen…cream puff…zzzz," Kurita mengigau sambil ngiler.

"Cream puff? Wow…aku juga mau satu…hei! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kurita-kun! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Zzzz…PLOP! Oh, maafkan aku…"

Kurita pergi ke kamarnya, begitu juga Mamori. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Suzuna sudah tidak berada di kamarnya…

(berlanjut ke chapter dua)

Waai…itu tadi ceritanya…aneh ya? Maksa ya? (terutama saat Hiruma memberikan sandi. Perasaan sandi itu belum ada waktu Death March…) Nggak Hiruma banget? Kalau begitu minta maaf yah…terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Review please?

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna! Apa kabar?

Ini dia chapter terakhir dari Night at the City of Lights! Jika chapter pertama mengisahkan HiruMamo, maka chapter kedua ada SenaSuzu…hehehe. Terima kasih banyak yizu mori, Riichan LuvHiru, vhy otome, RiikuAyaKaitani, Asako Karasuma karena telah me-review kemarin…review kalian sudah kubalas lewat message yah! Dan untuk RisaLoveHiru, makasih banyak yaa! Dipeluk Hiruma? AKu juga mauuu! ^^v ah, lagi-lagi spasi ya…baiklah, terima kasih bimbingannya, saya akan berusaha!

Doumo arigatou minna…ini dia ceritanya, semoga kalian suka yah…

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

Night at the City of Lights

Written by: undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yusuke

Sebetulnya, Suzuna tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar saja. Namun saat pintu kamar dibukanya, Sena tengah berdiri di sana.

"Ehm…eh…Suzuna," Sena menyapa,"Ha-Hai…"

"Sena?" Suzuna memandangnya heran,"Ada apa?"

"Uhm… Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi…entah mengapa kupikir…kau juga belum tidur…," ujar Sena malu.

Suzuna tersenyum dan sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan Sena, "Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo kita ke kafetaria hotel saja!"

"Huh? Hey…hey…! Tungguuu…!" teriak Sena karena diseret Suzuna.

Mereka berlari sepanjang lorong kamar-kamar dan akhirnya sampai di kafetaria. Sena pun menarikkan kursi untuk Suzuna duduk. Suzuna jadi _blushing_ diperlakukan seperti itu. Sena sendiri juga gugup setengah mati, seperti biasa.

"Aku sangat senang kita bisa menghabiskan malam terakhir di Las Vegas bersama-sama," ujar Suzuna riang.

"A-a-a-aku juga…" ujar Sena. Rupanya lari 2000 km tidak mengubah sifatnya yang nggak pede-an itu… ^_^

Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin mereka pesan. Karena mereka berdua tidak ahli berbahasa Inggris, Suzuna menunjuk-nunjuk saja café latte yang ada di menu. Meskipun terjadi sedikit suasana membingungkan, akhirnya pelayan itu mengerti apa yang mereka pesan.

"Kau tahu, Sena," kata Suzuna sambil memainkan sendok di cangkir café latte-nya yang baru saja diantar,"Saat kita kembali ke Jepang, aku akan membuat tim pemandu sorak untuk tim Deimon! Dan aku yang akan jadi pemimpinnya!" jelasnya semangat.

"HIE?" Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bukankah itu berarti Suzuna akan mendukungnya di setiap pertandingannya nanti?

"Kok malah 'HIE' sih," protes Suzuna,"Bukankah itu bagus? GO! GO! GO! DEIMON DEVIL BATS GO!" suara Suzuna terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria.

"Ssshhh…! Jangan teriak keras-keras…," tegur Sena panik, takut kalau orang-orang disitu akan memarahi mereka karena berisik.

"Ehehe! Soalnya aku benar-benar bersemangat!" Suzuna tersenyum manis.

Sena memandangi gadis manis itu. Dia sangat periang, penuh semangat dan percaya diri…meskipun kalau sedang marah dia benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Hei! Ngapain kami ngeliatin aku seperti itu?" Suzuna membuyarkan lamunan Sena.

Akhirnya, dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, Sena ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Suzuna. Sebetulnya kali pertama mereka bertemu, Sena telah merasakan sesuatu yang spesial di hatinya.

"Suzuna …kau bilang kau akan menjadi cheerleader untuk Deimon, 'kan? K-kuharap….kau akan selalu mendukungku, aku yang selalu merasa ragu-ragu ini…"

_Surprise!_ Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna yang diletakannya di atas meja. Suzuna terkejut. Kedua pipinya memerah seketika.

Melihat Suzuna tak menanggapi, Sena jadi panik atas tindakannya,"Eh! A-aku…aku m-memegang tanganmu…ng-nggak pa-pa kan?" katanya dengan jantung berdebar.

"Oh,ng..nggak pa-pa kok," senyum Suzuna mengembang, dia serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Aku mengikuti Death March karena aku ingin menang melawan Shin. Erm…Shin itu pemain yang sangat kuat dari tim Ojo White Knights!" jelas Sena. Suzuna mengangguk pelan.

"Itulah impianku, juga pergi ke pertandingan Christmas Bowl bersama semuanya!"

Mata cokelat itu berkilau penuh semangat. Untuk sesaat, Suzuna sempat terpana dibuatnya.

"Wow!" Suzuna akhirnya menanggapi,"Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Sena! Kau pasti menang! Aku percaya itu!" ujar Suzuna mendukung.

Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menjawab,"I-iyah…aku, aku pasti akan menang…asalkan…," cowok itu menelan ludah,"Asalkan cheerleaderku selalu datang mendukungku…"

"Tentu," Suzuna kembali tersenyum bahagia,"Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

Mereka berdua teripu-sipu jadinya.

"Ehm…Sena?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekaliii…?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Hiruma terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan malas (dan serentetan sumpah serapah) akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Mamori untuk meminta obat.

DOK! DOK! DOK! "Manajer tukang tidur! Keluar!" panggil Hiruma rusuh.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori membuka pintu,"Jangan gedor-gedor pintu dong! Berisik tau!" tegurnya.

"Sakit kepala," ujar Hiruma cuek dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"O-oh…," Mamori jadi kasihan,"Baiklah, tunggu disini, ya? Akan kuambilkan obat," ujar Mamori sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Sena dan Suzuna berjalan ke lorong kamar-kamar setelah menghabiskan café latte mereka di kafetaria tadi.

"Mungkin kau akan sibuk latihan, tapi…," Suzuna tersenyum malu-malu,"Kalau ada waktu senggang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?"

"Ha…ha…aku sungguh sangat lega kau mengatakannya duluan, m-maksudku, tentu saja! Hehehehe…," Sena ketawa garing sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

Saat itulah mendadak antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak.

"HIE? Ada apa?"

"Fufufu…sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi!" Suzuna menunjuk Hiruma yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mamori.

"HIE?" lagi-lagi Sena kaget,"Itu 'kan Hiruma-san…dan bukankah itu kamarnya Mamori-neechan?"

"Sst…," Suzuna menyuruh Sena diam. Mereka bersembunyi di belokan lorong.

Mamori kembali dengan satu strip obat.

"Ini. Minumlah satu pil saja lalu kembalilah tidur, ya?"

Hiruma menyambar obat-obat itu dan langsung berbalik. Mamori geleng-geleng kepala.

Menyadari Mamori belum pergi juga, Hiruma menoleh,"Ada apa manajer sialan?"

"Nggak pa-pa…aku hanya…masih ingin melihatmu," ujar Mamori kikuk, teringat kejadian di kamar Hiruma sebelumnya.

Hiruma mengangkat alis dan menghampiri Mamori. Setan itu mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi sang malaikat.

"Yang barusan tadi ada obat tidurnya," Hiruma nyengir lebar,"Jadi setelah ini kau akan pergi ke neraka, maksudku, pergi tidur."

Cowok itu berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hiruma-kun…,"Mamori terpaku karena terkejut. Pipinya terasa panas dan hatinya terasa hangat. Menuruti perintah Hiruma, ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur dengan jantung berdebar.

"I-I-INI MENGERIKAN! Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-senpai…," Sena terlihat _shock_.

"MEREKA SALING JATUH CINTA! YAAAA~!" Suzuna berkata riang gembira,"Aku memang sudah mencurigai mereka berdua!"

"M-mendingan aku pergi tidur aja…," Sena berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Sena!" panggil Suzuna.

"Ya?"

"A-aku…aku juga mau ciuman obat tidur…"

"APPAHH?" Sena kaget setengah mati dan kemudian mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hiruma tadi,"G-gomen…k-kaya' yang tadi ya…?"

"Iya…," pinta Suzuna manja dengan wajah tersipu.

Sena benar-benar gugup. Ia hanya bisa berharap dapat melakukannya dengan benar. Ayolah…ini seharusnya bisa lebih mudah daripada Death March…

Suzuna memejamkan mata dan Sena mengecup dahinya.

"A-aku balik dulu! Selamat malaaam!" Sena pamitan sambil berlari ke kamarnya, _panic attack!_

"Iyah…s-selamat malam," Suzuna melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum riang.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, malam di Las Vegas ini menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah terlupakan bagi mereka semua.

[The end!]

Yosh, itu tadi ceritanya…pendek banget ya? Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ceritaku! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan…dan review please? Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakaan!


End file.
